062716-No Regrets
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:54 -- GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Should. Begin. With. The. Obvious. Question. But. I. Feel. I. Must. Anyway.... How. Are. You. Feeling? TA: everything is.... fine, serios..... GG: ....Are. You. Certain? TA: mostly......... GG: I. Talked. With. Mr. Aesona. To. Get. An. Answer. For. What. Happened.... Seems. He. Is. Clueless.... TA: when is he not clueless?..... TA: he thinks i didn't care.... about him when he came to.... me..... TA: after aaisha broke up with him..... GG: Yes. That. Is. True.... He. Has. Not. Exactly. Been. Of. The. Best. Mind. Since. The. Game. Began.... And. It. Has. Only. Gotten. Worse. As. Time. Has. Gone. On.... GG: And. Like. Every. Mistake. He. Makes. He. Again. Thinks. He. Can. Fix. It. Somehow.... TA: does he think.... he can fix this?..... TA: does he think that he could repair what he just broke?..... GG: He. Says. He. Is. Going. To.... TA: he....'s.... WRONG..... GG: I. Would. Like. To. Think. There. Is. Still. Something. To. Be. Done.... But. It. Will. Not. Be. Some. Quick. Fix. That. Mr. Aesona. Can. Do.... GG: God. Or. Not. There. Is. No. Excuse. For. This. Failing. And. Not. Understanding. How. The. Failing. Came. To. Be.... TA: his death will fix everything, serios......... GG: No. It. Will. Not. Miss. Lorcan.... But. I. Am. Thinking. It. Might. Prevent. Further. Pain. To. Us.... TA: i.... will fix everything..... GG: I. Will. Not. Stop. You. If. You. Mean. Dealing. With. Mr. Aesona.... At. This. Point. I. Think. It. Is. A. Matter. Of. Who. Is. Going. To. Do. It. First.... TA: it.... will be.... me..... GG: Very. Well.... TA: i know what i....'m doing...., serios......... GG: I. Know. You. Do.... I. Just. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. Glad. To. Know. That. Mr. Aesona. Is. Likely. As. Good. As. Dead.... TA: don't worry about him..... GG: I. Will. Not.... He. Was. Given. A. Choice. That. Could. Have. Helped. Everyone.... Or. A. Choice. Where. He. Would. Get. To. Live.... And. He. Made. The. Choice. Where. He. Lives.... Based. On. The. Idea. That. He. Was. Told. It. Was. The. Harder. Path.... GG: He. Says. He. Was. Trying. To. Do. What. He. Thought. Everyone. Wanted. Him. To. Do. This. Time.... GG: But. I. Do. Not. Think. He. Understands. Anything.... TA: NO ONE WANTED THIS..... GG: Indeed. Not. TA: WHAT DID HE THINK WAS GOING.... TO.... HAPPEN?..... TA: DID HE THINK..... TA: NO WAIT..... TA: he doesn't think..... TA: that's right..... GG: Indeed. Not.... GG: I. Can. Not. Understand. Him. Anymore.... His. Previous. Actions. I. Could. At. Least. Find. Some. Logic.... But. Recently.... The. Only. Thing. Is. That. He. Is. More. Caring. About. Serving. Himself. Only.... TA: teamwork is important...., right?..... GG: In. The. Vain. Hope. It. Is. What. Is. Best. For. Everyone. GG: Yes.... The. Funny. Thing. Is. He. Does. Not. Understand. That. Either.... At. Least. To. The. Degree. That. We. Need.... GG: But. He. Talks. Of. How. It. Happens. Naturally.... TA: which is why my hope that he would.... do the right thing in his.... deal to live again..... TA: was misplaced and we should have left him dead..... GG: It. Is. Not. Even. That. He. Cares. For. Winning. This. Game.... He. Cares. More. About. Having. Vengence. On. His. Enemies.... Not. Just. The. Twinks.... GG: If. Were. On. The. Brink. Of. Winning. And. Had. Only. To. Leave. To. Win. He. Would. Stay. Behind. To. Fight. The. Horror. Terrors. Themselves.... TA: because.... he's an idiot who wants what?..... TA: glory.... in battle....?..... TA: a glorious death....?..... TA: what does.... he.... want.... from this?..... GG: I. Have. No. Clue.... Again. His. Thoughts. Elude. Me.... TA: maybe.... i'll ask.... him myself..... GG: It. Certainly. Would. Not. Hurt.... Of. Everyone. You. Are. The. One. He. Has. The. Most. To. Answer. To. Currently. TA: as a friend..... TA: do you really think.... that is.... a wise choice..... GG: If. You. Are. Set. On. Killing. Him. Ask. Him. Before. That. Happens.... TA: i'm going to kill him.... regardless of his.... reasons..... GG: I. Know. GG: But. Even. Then. He. Must. At. Least. Be. Given. One. Last. Chance. To. Understand.... TA: after all this time.... why should anyone give him one more.... chance..... GG: And. You. Must. Be. Given. The. Chance. To. Not. Regret. Not. Having. Asked. Anything.... TA: he's been.... given so many and he's thrown them all away..... GG: This. Is. Not. A. Chance. To. Live. For. Him. At. This. Point.... I. Just. Hate. The. Idea. Of. An. Idiot. Dying. Without. Learning. At. Least. One. Thing. If. Possible.... TA: serios..... TA: he's clearly shown that.... he can't learn..... TA: you.... can't teach an old barkbeast new tricks..... GG: You. Are. Right.... But. Still. Ask. Him. So. You. Do. Not. Have. Any. Regrets. Later.... Not. On. Killing. Him.... But. On. Not. Having. The. Chance. To. Ask. Those. Questions.... TA: will he honestly answer me....?..... GG: Who. Can. Truly. Say? TA: maybe i'll try..... TA: i....'m speaking with aaisha right now......... GG: She. Better. Not. Be. Blaming. Herself. For. This.... TA: no..... GG: Good.... TA: she's blaming him..... GG: Very. Good. TA: which is where the.... blame truly lies..... TA: she's.... amazing.... put out a detain on sight order or is going to..... TA: so that i can execute him.... as the grand highblood..... GG: That. Is. Quite. Impressive.... And. Not. A. Choice. She. Makes. Lightly.... GG: In. All. The. Time. I. Have. Known. Her. She. Has. Made. It. Clear. To. Me. Not. To. Kill. Other. Trolls. Unless. Absolutely. Necessary.... It. Was. Her. Order. To. Me. As. Her. Guard.... TA: i think it....'s necessary.... now......... GG: It. Would. Seem. So. TA: it will be fine..... TA: i'll.... speak to nyarla soon..... TA: so.... that he can at.... least attempt to answer for what.... he's done..... GG: I. Will. Apologise. Right. Now. If. It. Does. Turn. Out. To. Be. A. Fruitless. Effort.... TA: don't..... TA: it....'s.... not your.... fault..... GG: Very. Well. Then.... I. Understand.... TA: you're not to blame for.... a midblood fucking everything up..... GG: Indeed. Not. But. I. Did. Spend. The. Most. Time. With. Him. During. This. Game.... There. Will. Always. Be. The. Idea. Of. What. Could. Have. Happened. If. This. Happened. Or. That. Did. Not.... TA: it will be over.... soon, serios..... TA: he....'ll answer for what.... he's done and we can move on..... GG: I. Will. Trust. That. To. You. Then.... TA: thank you..... GG: You. Are. Welcome.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:46 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Serios